


love u

by silvreon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, but its nothing weird i swear, hyunwoo comforts him and then its all good:), just cute things, ok yea seok is a cow hybrid, seok is sad for like 3 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 06:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvreon/pseuds/silvreon
Summary: "...I love you, Hoseokkie. So much. And I want you to know that even if you did nothing but lie on my couch in that one spot where the sun hits and do nothing but eat ramen all day, I would still love you."
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	love u

Hoseok usually accompanies Hyunwoo whenever he makes the forty minute drive into town to go shopping. Part of it is because he still worries sometimes, about being left alone or something happening to Hyunwoo. It’s been about half a year since Hyunwoo let him stay at his farm, but some ghosts from his past never quite stop haunting him.

The other, more obvious reason is that Hoseok always, _always_ convinces Hyunwoo to buy stuff they don’t need with his big sparkly puppy (cow?) eyes. (The most recent purchase was a pair of bear onesies, Hoseok claiming he absolutely needs them because he gets cold and the blankets aren’t enough sometimes, and Hyunwoo needs one too so they can match).

But today, Hoseok had fallen asleep in a patch of sunlight while getting some well deserved tummy rubs. He’d been up most of the night with Hyunwoo trying to comfort one of their sick horses, and it really had taken its toll on him. The cow hybrid’s flawless milky white skin had turned a shade darker under his eyes, and Hyunwoo wanted him to get his rest. Plus Hoseok just looked too beautiful like that, curled up on the couch, ears and tail occasionally twitching in his sleep, black and white silk shorts riding up on his creamy thighs, and that baby blue crop top…

Ever since Hoseok learned about the existence of crop tops, they’ve been inseparable. “It’s easier for you to do this,” he’d explained shyly, taking Hyunwoo’s hand and placing it on his stomach.

The hybrid loved to be pet and massaged and kissed just about everywhere, but there must be something special about tummy rubs because he just enjoyed them _so much_. It’s one of those Hoseok things that Hyunwoo finds adorable. It also stirs that protective urge inside him to take Hoseok in his arms and shield him from everything bad and evil in the world.

Hyunwoo had left a note saying he’d probably be back before Hoseok woke up, but if not, then he would be back as soon as possible, and to call if he needed anything.

He hadn’t received any calls or texts, so he was surprised to come home after the trip to find an empty couch and no sign of Hoseok.

“Seokkie?” He calls out while heading over to the kitchen. It’s strange. Usually he would hear the hybrid’s feet running down the stairs, or the little bell on his collar chiming as he threw himself into Hyunwoo’s arms. But today, there’s nothing.

“Baby? Where are you?” The slightest seed of worry plants itself into his mind. Hyunwoo quickly puts away the groceries and leaves the rest to go find Hoseok.

He isn’t in their bedroom, or the bathroom, or the spare room… Maybe he went to check on the horses? Hyunwoo is on his way out to the barn when he hears it. The sound of someone sniffling, and breathing heavily, like they were trying not to cry.

Alarmed, Hyunwoo turns the other way from the stables, and opens the gate to the chicken coop.

And there, he finds Hoseok, sitting in a corner cradling something in his arms.

“Hoseok–,” Hyunwoo rushes to him, and is immediately attacked by a large mother hen.

The flurry of feathers and angry squawking makes Hoseok turn around. Hyunwoo notices tear lines on his face as he manages a slightly amused look.

“You can’t just barge in here, Woo. She thought you were gonna hurt her babies,” he says quietly while Hyunwoo struggles to calm the chicken and get her to stop pecking at his feet.

“I was worried about you– wait, babies?” Hyunwoo glances up at Hoseok again, confused. He finally makes his way around to where the hybrid is sitting and… oh.

Three tiny chicks are huddled close to Hoseok’s chest, chirping and squirming to get comfortable.

“Ah, I didn’t think the eggs would hatch today,” Hyunwoo smiles, crouching down and easing his arms around his hybrid in a soft hug. Hoseok just sniffles, doesn’t react for a few seconds, but then leans back into him with a sigh.

Carefully, Hyunwoo reaches around to cradle one of his cheeks in his hand. Hoseok is still absorbed in watching the little ones in his arms, so Hyunwoo slides his hand up to caress the soft, white ears on top of his head.

“The babies are almost as cute as you are,” he offers, and finally receives a dry laugh from Hoseok.

“Lame,” the hybrid mumbles, but he’s smiling as he gently deposits the three chicks back into the safety of their mother’s wing. The second his arms are free he spins around and melts against Hyunwoo, letting out a soft hum in contentedness.

Hyunwoo does a quick check, notices that the chicken have already been fed and taken care of thanks to Hoseok. So he helps him to his feet before lifting Hoseok into his arms and carrying him back into their home and straight to bed.

Only when he’s all wrapped up in fluffy blankets, cheeks and ears kissed thoroughly, and burrowed in Hyunwoo’s shoulder does Hyunwoo finally ask, “Why were you crying earlier, baby?”

One of Hyunwoo’s hands rests on Hoseok’s tiny waist, drawing patterns up his stomach until he squirms and complains that it tickles. “Hyunwoo! If you tickle me I won’t tell you.”

Hyunwoo pouts, and pokes at Hoseok’s smiling cheek. “I only did that because you weren’t answering me..” he says, but eases up with his fingers and resorts to a slow massage instead.

Hoseok nuzzles into his neck a little deeper, appeased. “I was… ah, it seems dumb now.”

“Even if it’s dumb, I still want to know.”

A small whine leaves Hoseok. Hyunwoo’s quick to place a reassuring kiss atop his head.

“I woke up and… you weren’t there so I went to check on the eggs. But then I saw the tiny chicks and– they were so fluffy! And soft and cute and it made me tear up,” Hoseok’s voice goes quiet at the end, but Hyunwoo doesn’t say anything, just tugs up the blanket to his chin so they’re in a cocoon of warmth. A few moments later, the hybrid continues, “And I started thinking about you, and how you just let me stay with you without knowing me that day, and how I’m really lucky but I don’t do anything for you in return, and I love you a lot but I feel like I don’t d–”

Hyunwoo stops him, tilting his head up to press their lips together. He moves his other hand up to hold the back of Hoseok’s neck so he doesn’t strain it, and licks along his plush, bottom lip until he moans and opens his mouth for more. Hyunwoo presses in closer, moving their lips together slowly, tongues laving against each other and relishing in the way Hoseok clings tightly onto his shoulder. Hoseok always reacts so well, tiny noises of pleasure coming from the back of his throat. Only when he throws a leg over Hyunwoo’s thigh does Hyunwoo pull away. As much as he’d love to continue, he needs to finish their conversation first. A conversation that the hybrid has apparently forgotten about.

“More,” he says, reaching up for another kiss that Hyunwoo denies him.

“I didn’t think my distraction technique would work that well,” Hyunwoo replies, amused. He caresses the hybrid’s wet lower lip with his thumb as Hoseok huffs. “…I love you, Hoseokkie. So much. And I want you to know that even if you did nothing but lie on my couch in that one spot where the sun hits and do nothing but eat ramen all day, I would still love you.”

Hyunwoo pauses to collect his thoughts, shifting to hold Hoseok a bit more snug against his chest. He really wishes he was better at the whole.. talking thing. He wishes he could easily find the right words to tell to his hybrid so he doesn’t constantly worry about not being enough, or at least ease some of the burden off of his shoulders.

He knows he isn’t good at it, but in the meantime, he’s gonna try his best.

“Actually, I always thought I was the lucky one. That day we were making dinner and you told me you loved me..”

“And then we burnt the pasta,” Hoseok interjects with a giggle.

Hyunwoo grins at the memory. “If I remember correctly, it was your kisses that made me forget about the timer. But see, that day was the first time I’d heard those words said to me, from someone other than my parents, of course.”

That catches Hoseok’s attention. “Really?” he whispers, blinking huge eyes up at Hyunwoo.

“Mhm. It isn’t that surprising, is it? I live all the way out here and don’t have a lot of friends…”

“But you have so many! In town!” Hoseok exclaims. “Everyone says hi to you when we walk by the stores!”

“Yeah, they know me, but we aren’t close. No one knows me like you do,” Hyunwoo murmurs. “They find me good company but usually they just tell me about themselves, or talk about something mundane. I used to think I was just too awkward, or not cut out to have someone by my side. But then you literally fell into my life and changed everything.”

The hybrid stares at him for a bit, clearly surprised. “I didn’t know that..”

Hyunwoo shrugs as much as he can while surrounded in Hoseok and blankets. “I wasn’t really too bothered by it…okay, maybe just a little. But the point is that you changed my life as much as I changed yours. And I’m really grateful for you, Seokkie. You and your cute smile, and soft cheeks.. All of it,” Hyunwoo reaches down to squeeze his ass to emphasize the part about cheeks, making Hoseok giggle again.

“You don’t have to do anything for me, but you do it anyway. Just last night when you helped soothe the horses. Feeding the animals when I’m not here, moving the heavy crates back and forth from the truck, taking calls for me when I get lazy… you do so much baby. When in reality, all you had to do was just love me back,” Hyunwoo concludes his little speech feeling proud.

He watches his hybrid, who’s still propped up on his chest, seemingly digesting his words. So Hyunwoo slides a hand through his smooth hair, stroking it for a few seconds before moving on to his ears, then changing his sights to Hoseok’s tail (and butt) which quickly has Hoseok squirming again.

“Done thinking?” Hyunwoo asks.

Hoseok smiles, trying to hide his blush by hiding his face. “I.. didn’t know what to say– ah, Woo, I’m… you know I’m sensitive there–”

“Yeah,” Hyunwoo uses his grip on Hoseok’s ass to scoot him up a bit on his chest. “You didn’t have to say anything. Just kiss me.”

So Hoseok kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day! this was originally posted on my (mostly unused) tumblr a long time ago and i,,, forgot to upload it here. anyway i hope you enjoyed all the fluff and please feel free to come talk about showho at my twitter @forshowho :) (also yes that cow hybrid jimin tweet is what started everything skdlskj BUT hybrid seok is pure n soft please love him lots ^^ )


End file.
